


刺

by beiyi



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV) RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 02:52:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17716670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beiyi/pseuds/beiyi
Summary: 展耀心上有一根刺，白羽瞳帮他拔掉了。





	刺

警局的资料室在提倡无纸化办公的今天已经变成了类似古董陈列室的存在。尘封的旧案卷上能摸出一手的灰尘，就算你没有洁癖也能让你发疯。更何况是洁癖十级的白羽瞳，但此时他并不敢言更不敢怒，将卷宗都推进他怀里的罪魁祸首正皱眉坐在一边的椅子上翻看，右腿搭在左腿上，蹭着西裤的裤管也拉高了一截，露出光裸的脚踝。

“我说，展大博士，这些卷宗拿回S.C.I.办公室慢慢看不行吗，非要我捧着陪你一起待在这儿，你看看这些灰，这也太脏了。”白sir将手里一整沓的卷宗拍在桌上，展耀只是抬头看了他一眼，又将注意力又重新转回卷宗。

管理资料室的警员说是不打扰他们查资料，去了门口顺便抽支烟，这间资料室就剩他们二人。白羽瞳本能的对这个人为制造的“二人世界”很满意，毕竟他喜欢展耀，所以多些亲近的机会没什么不好。

可惜展耀并不这么想，某次白大姐办的宴会两人小酌几杯，白羽瞳曾藉由酒意半醉半醒的问他，“咱两认识这么久，不如就这么将就一辈子得了。”展耀听完这话表情精彩极了，活像猫咪被踩了尾巴，“什么将就一辈子，谁要跟一只老鼠将就？”虽然以白羽瞳对他的了解，他多半口是心非，但即使只有百分之一的不确定性，白羽瞳也不敢拿这件事去博弈。

白羽瞳总是这样，在和展耀有关的事情上执拗又怯懦，在他明白他每次看见展耀都觉得对方身上镀着一层光的错觉是因为他喜欢展耀之后。

那句话怎么说来着，你爱的人原本也是凡人，是你的注视让他镀上金身。

得了，也不知道这猫到底怎么想的。

白羽瞳收敛飘远的思绪，视线又重新落在展耀身上。他垂下眼睑，灯光投影显得睫毛更加细密纤长，白羽瞳下意识伸手想去碰他的睫毛，食指刚离他近了些，展耀猛的抬头张口就在白羽瞳的手指上狠狠的咬了一口。这一下咬的格外狠，白羽瞳都能听见牙齿磕碰到皮肤“咯吱”作响，正所谓十指连心，这口下去就算是白羽瞳也忍不住赶紧抽回手指，语气也带了点脾气质问。

“展耀，你干嘛呢突然咬我，真变成猫了啊？”

展耀的表情露着一点理直气壮的得意，“谁让你把手指突然伸过来，打扰我看资料了。”

“……行，说不过你，我看等会要是灯坏了你怎么看！”

仿佛为了配合白羽瞳的话，资料室的灯管闪烁了几下，真就灭了。不光如此，整个警局也突然陷入了一片黑暗中。现在是海港城晚上十点，当整栋大楼都没了光明，从窗口映出的其他摩天大楼的斑斓灯光，像是酒吧暧昧的色调。酒吧除了查案，白羽瞳很少去，至少因为展耀不喜欢那种吵杂的环境，所以白羽瞳也将这个地方排除在生活圈外。但此时的场景比酒吧多了些温柔平静，像是只属于他们二人的奇妙世界。

“白sir、展博士，接到通知是供电系统出了问题，备用电源一分钟之内就会启动，我现在要去检查这层楼其他地方，您二位自便。”

门口的警员脚步拖沓渐渐远去，越发静谧的氛围让展耀觉得毛骨悚然，下意识用手在桌上摩挲白羽瞳的胳膊，掌心隔着衬衫贴在他结实的小臂上，展耀才稍稍觉得安心。只是两人离得有些近，白羽瞳能感觉到展耀的呼吸带着缱绻的热度轻轻攀着自己的脸，这并不是一个合适的能让他心猿意马的场景，外面有同僚走动，而且还是警局的资料室，无论哪一条都不能成为白羽瞳不少夜晚中那些难以言说的梦里的情形。

但不得不说，这种安静又黑暗的气氛着实容易让人产生恍惚的错觉，感觉灵魂贴合的错觉。

“小白。”展耀强自镇定，声线却还是微微发颤。他很多时候并不会开口，多半自己能克服也就咬牙坚持，白羽瞳也懒得戳穿他，也没什么大事儿，由着他在自己可见范围内折腾。今晚则大不相同，或许是漆黑的环境让思维活跃的展博士浮想联翩，在自己脑子里勾勒的场景过分可怖，他几乎是立刻开口叫了白羽瞳。

“我在你旁边，展耀。”白羽瞳索性起身坐在他身边，手掌搭在他的肩上，这莫名给了他些许安心。展耀这次没有拍开他的手，反而全身的肌肉都放松了下来，身体不由自主的朝白羽瞳倾斜。

反正，不到三十秒备用电源就会启动，这仿佛一个魔咒又像是莫名的鼓舞，引诱白羽瞳内心汹涌鼓噪的那点念头翻覆。

亲一下也好。

等展耀察觉过来白羽瞳靠近的原因时，他的嘴唇已经贴了过来，展耀并不是什么校园恋爱故事里的纯情少女，被白羽瞳一亲就找不着北，他下意识第一反应是狠狠张口咬住白羽瞳的唇珠。随即立刻身手矫健的用手抵着他靠过来的身体，或许平时练习过的基础格斗术在此时才能发挥最大的作用。但黑暗很好的掩饰了他的表情，亦或者还有白羽瞳的表情。

被拒绝后燃起星星点点的怒火、愤懑，这本该是白羽瞳情绪里最容易被激发出来的部分，他聪颖勇敢，却也冲动。面对展耀，白羽瞳的情绪却像是被死死压制，极少会宣泄出来，那些掩藏在汹涌的呼吸声下，越发高涨的情绪，急切的想要找到突破口一泻千里。

展耀推开白羽瞳倒退半步，后背抵在了金属的书架上，冰凉的触感让他皮肤条件反射起了一层疙瘩，很快又适应了温度，重新变得平滑。但他心里冒出的刺，支棱着将灵魂刺的鲜血淋漓，展耀手扶着书架，声音依旧颤着，却不再是因为黑暗。

“你发什么疯？”

旁边摩天大楼玻璃帷幕反射出像幽深海水一般的蓝，粼粼的透过窗户在他两之间的地面上晃动。白羽瞳往前一步，嘴角勾着的笑又像是漫不经心的挑衅，舌尖探出来抵着刚才被展耀留下齿痕的地方舔了舔。白羽瞳所有的表情都被那流转的深蓝色灯光晕染放大，无比清晰的呈现在展耀面前。

灯亮了。

骤然而现的光明让展耀不适的眯起眼睛，只这一瞬，白羽瞳就迫近他的身边，声音平和，和平常一般无二。

“疯倒是没疯，只是想要答案。”

关于爱的答案，其实呼之欲出。只是白羽瞳固执又充满仪式感的想听展耀亲口承认。

这确实不是什么好场所，展耀把手搭在白羽瞳肩上的时候心里想着。这次是他主动，嘴唇贴过去的时候展耀本来只想轻吻则止，没想到白羽瞳比他力气大多了，掐着他的腮帮子迫使他一直张着嘴，粗砺的舌头蛮横又迫切的侵占了展耀的口腔。

白羽瞳吻技很生涩，但自己也好不到哪去，两个人纯粹是野蛮的互相撕咬舔舐，像极了大型猫科动物，野性十足。直到他觉得好像嘴里出了血，白羽瞳才肯松口。档案室的灯泡又闪了几下，再次熄灭。两个人在月光下气喘吁吁的抵着鼻尖，谁也没说话。

他们在半空中听着地面上车流匆匆，鸣笛嘲杂。

经过刚才也许称得上吻的经历，展耀过热的脑子清醒了不少，他有些懊恼自己莫名的冲动，沮丧的打算装作什么都没发生，稍稍撇开脸，努力的平复呼吸。

白羽瞳却好像来了兴致，他先是把档案室的门反锁，转身又过来脱掉了展耀上身的靛蓝色外套，轻轻吻了吻他的唇角，展耀的嘴唇格外像猫，微微上翘的弧度被白羽瞳的唇舌仔细描摹。展耀莫名想起赵爵形容白羽瞳是小老虎，此时总觉得他的动作像极了赵爵那种懒洋洋的大猫，可爱却又霸气的拥有强烈的占有欲。正想着白羽瞳变成老虎是个什么模样出神的展耀，觉得裤子被拉了下来。

等等……他不是要在这里……吧？？？

展耀骨子里的骄傲自尊基因爆发，不知道突然哪里来的力气一下子蹦了起来。却又因为忘记自己裤子已经被褪到了脚踝而被自己的裤子绊倒，又被白羽瞳半推半抵到了角落的书架边。

最后一点力气消耗殆尽，展耀也就只能由着他胡闹，此时门口传来门锁转动的声音，白羽瞳随口问了一句，“小尤？”喊着刚才离开的警员姓名，得到了含糊不清的一声，“嗯”。可能是此时距离有些远听不清罢了，白羽瞳随即又开口打发他走，“我和展博士还有些资料要查，你先忙你的去吧，等会我们走的时候会帮你把门带上的。”听到脚步声再次远去，展耀一直紧绷的肌肉才放松下来。

白羽瞳被他反应弄得特别惭愧，但转念一想自己对他应该算是掏心掏肺了他却始终不肯正面回应，于是白羽瞳又理直气壮的继续着。

经过刚才那么一折腾，展耀已经开始淌汗珠，细密的汗水顺着他身体的线条滑动，有淡淡的咸味儿。白羽瞳从他的耳垂开始咂摸，一点一点舔掉那些汗水，展耀觉得他舌头游走的地方已经快要烧着了，有些不适的侧开了头，换来的是白羽瞳更仔细的舔舐。

让人陷入歇斯底里的疯狂。

展耀从半醉半醒进入了一种完全迷幻的感觉中，直到白羽瞳架起他的腿，他因为痛感弓起身子却正好撞在白羽瞳胸口，和他同样满是汗水的胸膛，火热的不像话。展耀下意识抬头看向白羽瞳，蓝粼粼的光落在白羽瞳的眼眸里，像是海浪层层叠叠夹着情欲汹涌要溺死展耀。

皮肤贴着皮肤摩擦，呼吸与呼吸交缠。

粗糙冰冷的铁架磨的他后背生疼，白羽瞳的每一次进入对他而言都是折磨，从痛感到快感的折磨。他只能拼命的抓住白羽瞳的胳膊，毫无章法的宣泄这来的太过猛烈的感官刺激。展耀被白羽瞳的动作弄得毫无招架之力，软绵绵的挂在他身上，随着他抽插的律动上下摇晃着身子，连身后的铁架都被顶的一晃一晃的，好像随时都有可能掉下几沓卷宗来。

两个人结合的部位传来让他觉得羞耻的饱涨感，他下意识收紧后穴，紧致感让白羽瞳闷哼了一声，礼尚往来的加快了腰身耸动。展耀被白羽瞳搅成了一团乱麻，无处安放，手指陷进白羽瞳蝴蝶骨的轮廓线条下，留下又红又疼的抓痕。就像白羽瞳扎进展耀灵魂上的那根刺，随着身体肌肉的任意动作都能牵扯着鲜血淋漓的痛楚，或者也是欢愉。

结合部位被撞击出一阵酥麻，硬挺每一次深入都搅动他的肠肉最脆弱敏感的部分，带出黏稠的水声，羞耻却又色情的昭告天下，这屋子里在发生着什么。

“展耀，我的猫。”

快要被灭顶快感淹没的时候，白羽瞳说着，勾起一个让他汗毛倒竖的笑。将他的身体灌满微凉的体液，顺着交合的部位缓缓往外淌。

他被巨大的快感和滚烫给冲的七零八落，身子都在不住的轻颤，好像还在回味，下意识把脸埋在白羽瞳的衬衣上。不知不觉里眼泪已经他肩头布料打湿洇成透明的一片。

门口传来一声轻笑，却像炸雷般落在白羽瞳和展耀耳中。太过熟悉的声线让展耀登时惊吓过度而下意识收紧了肌肉，肠肉绞紧带来像是窒息的快感，顺着白羽瞳逞凶的物什传进他的大脑里，像被酒精或者香烟麻痹后猛然陡升的满足，把他的脑子都沸腾的发麻。差点就这一下夹的白羽瞳下半身又起了反应，两个人交换眼神，展耀清了清嗓子，稳住情绪开口。

“赵爵？”

果真是赵爵的声音，从门口传来，语尾还带着点儿调侃的笑意，“嗯，怎么了，我还以为第一次停电到现在已经足够了，是我小看了白家的小老虎啊。”

“是你破坏了警局的供电系统，从而溜进来的？”即使刚才被白羽瞳剥的衣衫不整，此时后面还含着白羽瞳的性器，展耀还是因为赵爵而将自己尽可能多的理智头脑找回并且倾注在门对面的赵爵身上。

“别说的这么吓人，我就是路过发现停电了，顺道进来看看你。”赵爵不等展耀继续说完，又接了一句，“怎么样，这个气氛浪漫么，不用客气，看见你和白家小老虎都这么有精神，我就先走了。”似乎为了证明这句话，赵爵慢慢踱步离开的声音回荡在走廊。

白羽瞳打算立刻去追，却被展耀按住，“他这么悠闲，其中必定已经安排好了脱身的办法。在弄清他为什么过来之前，不宜轻举妄动。”

等到白羽瞳拿纸巾给展耀擦干净大腿上一塌糊涂的痕迹穿戴整齐之后发现，大门被从外面又锁了一次，白羽瞳本就憋着尚未发泄完全的火苗，旋身侧踢一脚把资料室的大门强行踢开，两个人和手里拿着钥匙正打算开门的警员小尤面面相觑。

“我刚路过发现资料室门被人从外面锁上了，刚打算拿钥匙给你们打开，却忘了白sir的身手不需要钥匙也能走出来，诶展博士你走路怎么一瘸一拐的？”

白羽瞳笑的像偷到灯油的老鼠。“展博士刚看卷宗把脚扭了，所以我现在送他回家。”说着还真蹲在展耀身前，拍了拍他的小腿给他示意打算背他，展耀慢悠悠伸出手在白羽瞳结实的后背上掐了一把，几乎咬牙切齿的从嘴里挤出几个字来，“我自己能走。”

直到展耀被白羽瞳扶着慢吞吞消失在这层楼转角，警员小尤才突然反应过来， “看卷宗不是一直坐着呢，怎么会伤到的脚踝呢？”


End file.
